User talk:Michaela3
Created Hey! I just created the wiki. Since you're reading this, I'm going to assume you've found it! =) SereneChaos 22:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi ya!! No I did not just read the message above. So you can't assume anything lol jk MLLB 00:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) hey It's me. I probabbly wont be able to get on later, Ive got to spend all evening at a wake. Sorry! 22:46, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay i understand see ya tommorow have fun MLLB 00:51, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay so for the differnt powers they should have their own page e.g. super speed would have a page talking about the limits, the know users, what it can do so i am going to strat on that some i also thought of a power for the dumb jock so go check it outMLLB 01:22, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I gave my character a codename. It's a start, right? xD I'll try to think of another power for him. SereneChaos 23:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC) You mean the bibliography/sources? We don't need sources for the demo speech. SereneChaos 23:41, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I know, I was so glad we didn't have to do them! ^-^ SereneChaos 23:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) This only works for Youtube videos, but copy the URL of the video, go to a site like keepvid.com, paste the URL, press download and select the file format you need. I'm not sure what file type you'd need, so you might have to download it a few times until you find the right one. SereneChaos 00:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, I haven't really been doing much either. And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! ^-^ SereneChaos 00:33, December 26, 2011 (UTC) POVs Okay, we can add new pages/blogs for each one. SereneChaos 02:14, January 21, 2012 (UTC) yea i will start that on sat lol MLLB 02:28, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Wait, which one was Dean again? I don't know any of them by their names, only personalities. xD Was he the mean jock or the smarter one? SereneChaos 23:06, January 23, 2012 (UTC) he is the mean one lol dylan is the nice one lol MLLB 00:38, January 24, 2012 (UTC) gods Artemis was for Lila and Apollo was for Dean cause they're so opposite. I was wrong, Apollo is only the god of music and poetry, not art in general so it wouldn't really fit Grey. SereneChaos 03:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm not really sure. :/ I think I'm going to try and go to the library to get some books on mythology. SereneChaos 01:00, February 5, 2012 (UTC) wow dude first of all the time on yours says it feb 5 but it clearly feb 4 for like 20 more mins but anyways thats cool that should be cool can you bring one on mon?MLLB 05:40, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's because wiki uses a British time zone, so it's a few hours ahead. And that site's not too bad, I'll definitely use it. =) SereneChaos 02:08, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Poem Sounds pretty good! My only critique would be to change Mom and Dad to mother and father. It sounds more British/proper that way. xD SereneChaos 02:08, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Bio That's okay. The two sections I had were really easy (they were only one sentence/paragraph long each). So I'll also do the second section if you haven't done it yet. SereneChaos 19:53, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Nah, that's okay. We might want to see if it works on her computer before school, but that's it. SereneChaos 00:42, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I can't really judge without seeing the powerpoint, so I guess you could give me the flashdrive in art, I'll look at it in my study hall, then I'll make note cards if I think we'll need them? SereneChaos 01:23, March 20, 2012 (UTC)